The present invention relates to a high-power and high-speed prismatic linear motor.
Prismatic linear electric motors are already known, wherein the inductor comprises an elongated prismatic core surrounded by coils themselves separated by magnetic strips ensuring the conduction of the magnetic flux to a movable armature of U-shaped cross-section, which encloses the inductor. This inductor consequently presents three active faces opposite the two flanges and the web, respectively of the movable U-sectioned armature, and the fourth face of the inductor which is not used is in contact with an electrically conducting support which acts as screen against magnetic leakages.